The present invention relates to a transceiver composed of a transmitting section and a receiving section, for transmitting and receiving signals based on channels and a device identification code.
For short distance communications at construction sites or the like, recently, transceivers are widely used because it is easy to talk without using telephone numbers.
A conventional transceiver will now be described. When transmitting from one side, the user pushes the transmission-button of a transmitting section in the transceiver, and the transceiver is then set in a push-to-talk (PTT), i.e., a transmission mode. In the transmission mode, the audio signal entered from the microphone is sent to an oscillation/modulation circuit, and a carrier signal of, for example, 460 MHz is modulated. The modulated signal is amplified in a transmission output unit, and sent out as a radio signal.
The transmission mode is also established by pushing a calling-tone button. That is, by pushing the calling-tone button, a calling-tone signal, e.g. a single-frequency signal of 1000 Hz, is sent to the oscillation/modulation circuit, modulates the carrier signal, and sent out as a radio signal.
Further, in a transceiver having a continuous-tone-controlled system (CTCSS) unit, the transmission side CTCSS unit generates a CTCSS signal as a device identification code signal. The device identification code signal is similarly sent into the oscillation/modulation circuit, modulates the carrier signal, and sent out.
The modulated signals of the audio signal, the calling-tone signal, and the device identification code signal (CTCSS signal) are sent to the receiving unit in the transceiver.
If the CTCSS signal is contained in the signals received by the receiving unit, the CTCSS signal is extracted by a CTCSS unit in the receiving section. A controller judges whether the device-identification code, i.e., the CTCSS signal, coincides with the identification code of the own device or not. If so, the controller further judges whether the calling-tone signal is entered or not.
In the case that the transceiver is set in a vibration mode for calling the user by vibration, the calling-tone signal is fed into a vibration-motor driver. When the calling-tone signal is entered, the vibration motor rotates to cause vibration. In other modes than vibration mode, the calling-tone signal is sent to a speaker, which generates a calling-tone.
In the conventional transceiver, if the calling-tone signal is entered in other modes than the vibration mode, the calling-tone is always delivered from the speaker, and, if it is during a meeting, for example, a meeting is disturbed. Or, in the vibration mode, whenever the calling tone signal is entered, the vibration motor rotates. Therefore, even while talking with other partner, the vibration motor rotates when called from a different terminal. And therefore, the transceiver-body vibrates and the talk is disturbed. Or, when he/she is called in operations for various settings, the transceiver-body vibrates. That is too bothersome to operate the transceiver correctly.
A transceiver including a receiving section capable of limiting the rotation of the vibration motor when receiving a calling signal, and talking and operating smoothly is presented.
The transceiver comprises the receiving unit for amplifying and outputting a received signal from a transmitting/receiving antenna, a vibration motor for vibrating the transceiver itself, and a motor driver for driving the vibration motor. When the receiving unit outputs a received signal in a vibration mode, the vibration motor is driven, and later when it is judged that the specified operation has been preformed, the vibration motor is prohibited from being driven for a specified time.
Therefore, when a recipient is called during a meeting with the transceiver in the vibration mode, the vibration motor is driven to make the recipient pay attention without disturbing the meeting. Still more, since the vibration motor is prohibited from rotating by a specified operation, the meeting goes smoothly and smooth talk is possible.
The transceiver has a receiving section comprising:
(a) a demodulator for demodulating a received signal, and outputting a squelch signal when a level of the received signal is sufficiently large,
(b) a device-identification-code detector for detecting the device-identification-code signal included in the received signal, and outputting a judgement signal showing whether the device identification code is that of the transceiver itself or not,
(c) a vibration motor for vibrating the transceiver itself,
(d) a motor driver for driving the vibration motor,
(e) a function-setting-input unit for setting the vibration mode for driving the vibration motor, and
(f) a controller for controlling the entire transceiver.
The controller judges that a squelch signal is sent from the demodulator and that the sent device identification code is that the transceiver itself. Further, the controller, when judging that the vibration mode is set with the function-setting-input unit, drives the vibration motor with the motor driver. And later, when judging that the specified operation has been performed, the controller operates to prohibit, for a specific time, the vibration motor from being driven.
Therefore, when an appropriate received signal is first entered, the vibration motor is driven and making a recipient pay attention without disturbing the meeting. And further, the vibration motor is prohibited from rotating by calling-tone signal.